


sex (not really its just fluff im physically incabable of writing smut)

by snufkinkin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, brief mentions of sexual stuff, but its not that bad, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufkinkin/pseuds/snufkinkin
Summary: Karkat (unintenionally) goes a bit too far but it's okread the beginning notes for more details lol
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	sex (not really its just fluff im physically incabable of writing smut)

**Author's Note:**

> basically before this fic begins dave was really tired when he came home and they had some sex just to relax but i didnt wanna write that so this takes place after that when karkat is giving dave some quick head in the shower lol
> 
> sorry if theyre ooc im trying to figure out how to write these two

Dave is on the floor.

"Are you okay?!" You shout reflexively. Moments ago you were just giving him what you thought was a pretty good blowjob (not to toot your own horn), and now he's sitting on the shower floor shaking.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Dave's voice comes out strangled and out of breath. He's glancing away, not meeting your gaze, but you can still see the tears forming in his eyes. His face is flushed and he's sniffling whilst trying to wipe his eyes, miserably failing as more tears come out.

To cut a long fucking story short, he looks like a mess.

"You're clearly not," you counter him and you can't stop the worry from lacing your voice. "Did I do something wrong? Did you want me to stop?"

"No!" He finally looks at you, with his wide and tear-filled eyes. "I mean, fuck."

He looks as if though he's searching for words, which is pretty weird since he has no trouble ranting to you about how strawberries and raspberries taste the same. (They don't, by the way, and the fact that he said that with a completely unironic expression still horrifies you to this day.) But you guess you can't judge him on that right now.

"I didn't want you to stop. I mean, I kinda did but I didn't know?? Aw shit what am I saying." He's running his hands through his wet hair (we need to turn the shower off, you note to yourself) and he's looking everywhere but you again. You can see him starting to hyperventilate too. 

"Dave, breathe. In and out," you remind him. He, miraculously, listens, and starts following your lead.

"Okay," he says after he can finally breath steadily again. You gently cup the side of his face. His eyes are closed. 

"Okay," you reply. "Can you tell me what happened there? I'm not gonna like, laugh at you if you're scared of that. You literally fell on the fucking floor while I was giving you a blowjob, I'm more worried than anything."

"Yeah," his eyes open and when he looks at you, you can feel your heart break. He looks so... small, curled up against the bathroom wall, despite still being taller than you by a good inch or two (which you are still extremely salty about, by the way. Just wait till you start molting, asshole).

"Uh, so. You didn't do anything wrong. You- it felt really good. So, uh, it's not your fault, or anything. If anything, it's my fault?" He phrases that last sentence as a question, as if he doesn't really know either. You frown, thinking of any possible way that this could be his fault. He continues. "I'm really fucking tired. I mean obviously, that's why you did all this for me, which I'm still really thankful about, by the way- anyways, I guess I'm more tired than I thought?? I don't know, it was great, I just. Fuck." He kind of trails off with his last few sentences, clearly not knowing how to end his poorly worded explanation. You can't really blame him though, the man had a panic attack just a few moments ago. 

"Dave, that's not your fault. I mean, fuck! How many times have I passed out because I've just forgotten to sleep? I'm the expert of not knowing when enough is enough."

"Fair enough." He cringes a little, presumambly at having to think about you fainting due to exhaustion, but also chuckles quietly. You smile softly. You start to stand up, and offer your hand to Dave. 

"Come on. Your fingers are gonna get all pruny and weird if we stay in the shower for any longer." He smiles at that and takes your hand, standing up with you. You turn off the shower, and step out. It's really warm, since the shower was on for so long, but you both manage put some clothes on despite the air being so humid.

"Do you want me to carry you?" You ask without thinking. You look over at Dave, and you don't know if his face is flushed because of your request, or because it's still like, a thousand degrees in the bathroom.

"You don't have to do that, the bedroom is like right next to- hm!" He gets cut off by you picking him up with ease. You might be shorter than him, but you're both essentially equal in overall strength. Also you are not about to let Dave walk even a meter on his own regardless, he still looks like he's going to pass out any minute now.

"...You just like doing this to show off, don't you?" He says after a moment's silence. You look down at him, and he's definitely blushing at you.

"I gotta show how strong I am to my man somehow," you grin playfully, enjoying the laugh you get out of Dave.

"Oh, my knight in shining armor," he coos as he leans his head against your chest. He flutters his eyelashes up at you, a coy smile on his face.

"Pfft," you snort. He looks stupid. But in a cute kind of way.

You make it to your bedroom, and gently lay him on the bed. He looks a little sad at losing the warmth of your body, so you quickly make it to the other side of the bed and climb in.

You usually take turns sleeping in your bed with Dave, and sleeping in your recuperacoon. It just felt odd completely switching to sleeping in a bed after living your entire life not doing that. You and Dave tried to figure out a way for him to sleep with you, but that proved pretty hard to do, since... you know. Humans need air to breathe even during their sleep. Either way, tonight you would probably be sleeping in your recuperacoon, but you'd feel a little weird leaving Dave alone in the bed right now.

When you get under the blankets, he immediately starts cuddling up to you. You can't hold back the smile that comes on your face. Looks like he's feeling really affectionate tonight, you think, and wrap your hands around him as he tucks his head under your chin. 

Dave is usually the big spoon... But everyone needs to be the little spoon sometimes.

"Love you," you hear him mutter into your neck and you can feel his voice vibrating against your body and you think, 'god I'm never going to get sick of this'.

"Love you too," you respond, and you hope he can hear the love in your voice when you say it. He sighs, contented, and you know both of you wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah <3
> 
> plz critisize me if need be


End file.
